Cyrax/Quotes
Quotes Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"Safeties disabled, combat mode engaged."'' (Battle Cry; Cyborg form) *''"I'll kill you if I have to."'' (Battle Cry; Human form) *''"Your inferior clan is dead! Soon, you will join them."(To Scorpion) *"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here!"'' (To Scorpion) *''"Scorpion will pay for this!"'' (after Scorpion has killed the Elder Sub-Zero) *''"His own doing?!" (To Raiden) *"I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition, our instincts."'' (To Raiden) *''"We were invited by Shang Tsung."'' *''"My loyalty is to the Grand Master."'' *''"What are you doing? I'm not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage!"'' (To Sheeva) *''"I need to have a talk with your master."'' (After defeating Sheeva) *''"You mean to finish me? You couldn't even stop the actor."'' (To Baraka) *''"Now this fight is over!"'' (After defeating Baraka) *''"Shang Tsung has turned on me, I need to find out why."'' *''"Sektor, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed."'' *''"That should shut you up!"'' (After defeating Johnny Cage) *''"I won't kill him!"'' (Referring to Johnny Cage, sparing his life) *''"I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die."'' (discussing Johnny Cage with Sektor) *''"I used my judgment!"'' *''"We're not machines, Sektor. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will not surrender my free will!"'' *''"Tell the Grand Master, I am finished."'' (after defeating Sektor) *''"You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation."'' (As a cyborg, to Sub-Zero) *''"I am Lin Kuei Unit LK-4D4. You will come with me."'' (To Sub-Zero) *''"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and services."'' (In response to Kahn's question as to what he gets if he allows them to detain Sub-Zero) *''"My speed and skill are beyond you."'' (To Nightwolf) Mortal Kombat X *Cyrax: **''"Impostor."'' (You look nothing like me.) "Except we share a same unit code." **''"I' am Lin Kuei Unit LK-4D4."'' (Same here.) "One unit is the true one.'" *Kung Lao: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Jax: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Sonya: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Kenshi: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Kitana: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Scorpion: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Sub-Zero: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Mileena: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Takeda: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Cassie Cage: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Jacqui Briggs: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Kung Jin: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Shinnok: **''"Shinnok."'' (Another Lin Kuei I see.) "This one is powerful than the others." **(...) "..." (...) *Kano: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Johnny Cage: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Erron Black: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Liu Kang: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Ermac: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Kotal Kahn: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Reptile: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *D'Vorah: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Raiden: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Quan Chi: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Goro: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Jason Voorhees: **''"..."'' (...) **(...) "..." *Tanya: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Predator: **''"..."'' (...) **(...) "..." *Tremor: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Noob Saibot: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Ashrah: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Kai: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Reiko: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(...) "..." (...) *Kintaro: **''"..."'' (...) "..." **''"..."'' (...) "..." * Hydro: ** "Still alive I see." (You'll pay for what you have done.) "Safeties disabled, kombat mode engaged!" **''"..."'' (...) "..." **(Cyrax...) "..." (...) Category:Character Subpages Category:Quotes